


Babe

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Pokémon rp
Relationships: FlintxRegina, LancexClara





	1. Chapter 1

Regina just recently became the sinnoh league champion and she was one day visiting Flint the one guy in all if Sinnoh she had a crush on. She loved him so much.

Clara recently became the Indigo league champion meaning she was the champion of both the Kanto and Johto regions at the same time. She went to visit her crush Lance.

Volkner was busy electrifying up his gym once again since coincidentally he was an electric type gym leader and an electrician.

Brawly was busy surfing some waves by Dewford town where his fighting type gym was in the Hoenn region. He was shredding it big time.   
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
It my starter ok?  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Flint was walking down a route with his Infernape for some training even though he's an elite four member. He was glad that Regina was the Sinnoh league champion as he remember the battle will her.

Lance was somewhere in a route training his Dragonite to get stronger even though he's not the champion anymore, but still. He remembers that battle that he had with Clara with a small yon his face, but was kinda blushing a bit.

Bailey was on her way to visit Sunyshore City to have a look around the town to find something exciting, but also wants to visit Volkner. She has a small crush on him, but was scared to admit it.

Zoey was walking around Dewford to have a look around the place even though she's a pokemon trainer. She was heading to the gym to visit Brawly since she has a crush on him, but was kinda shy to say it.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina knew where Flint would be off training so once she found him she took off her cloak and she revealed her playboy bunny outfit underneath for him her long navy hair in a ponytail.

Clara knew where Lance would be. He would be training in the dragond den behind the clairs gym in Blackthorn city. She was dressed up as a sexy maid for him as a nice sexy surprise for him.

Volkner was busy and then pretty soon was done working on the repairs as he finished up in his gym. He turned to look at the entrance and saw his crush Bailey.

Brawly just came back onto land right by his gym from surfing and he noticed and saw Zoey his crush.  
"Hey there babe! Have not seen you around here this parts in awhile!"

Flint almost didn't notice her as he keeps training with his pokemon. Once he was done he turned around only to see Regina in a Playboy bunny outfit as he blushed redder than his hair."R-Regina you look..... quite sexy in it"he said to her

Lance didn't know that Clara was going to visit and surprise him as he keeps training. Once he was done he returned his partner in a pokeball and was about to leave the den.

Bailey saw him at the gym entrance and goes to him"Hey Volkner how's it going? It's been awhile since I came here"she said to him with a small smile on her face and hugged him.

Zoey blush softly when he called her babe, but shrugged it off and goes to him"Hey hansome and yes it's been awhile, but I came here to see you."she said while smiling softly twords the gym leader.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
“Thanks Flint. I did this for you because I want you so badly and mostly because I love you so much,” Regina said her face as red as his hair as she sashayed and swayed her hips over to him walking sexily like.

Clara waved at Lance and was wearing her sexy maid outfit for him.  
“Hey Lance! I wanted to tell you I’m in love with you and I want you!” She said and cooed to him as she blushed.

“Yeah it has been Bailey. How’s my favorite trainer doing these days?” Volkner said asking her as he smiled warmly at her and he hugged her tightly to him and he picked her up swinging her around.

“You know you’re my favorite dudette right babe?” Brawly said smirking as he walked on over to her picking her up bridal style as he carried her to his place in Dewford.

Flint blushed some more, but smiled softly"And I love you too Regina."he said with a small smirk on his face when she moved her hips. He wrapped his arms around her and kisses her cheek

Lance saw Clara in a sexy maid outfit as he blushed, but did admit it looks good on her."Y-You do.... well I love you and you look

Bailey laughs a little bit when he did that while holding on to him, but was having fun.“I'm doing pretty good my favorite gym leader. Oh and I bought a new outfit to show you if that's okay with you?"she said while asking him while blushing softly.

Zoey nod as she held on to him"Y-Yeah and your my favorite gym leader."she said while smiling softly at him."Hey Brawly I bought a new outfit to show you if that's okay?"She asked while blushing softly.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
*Lance saw Clara in a sexy maid outfit as he blushed, but didn't admit that she looks sexy in it"Y-You do....well I love you too Clara and you look beautiful and sexy in that outfit."he said with a small smirk walking close to her  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina moaned and squeaked becoming submissive for him as she closed her eyes her rosy red lips puckering as she waited for his lips to descend upon hers.

Clara blushed beet red as red as his hair and she wrapped her arms around her him her pink luscious lips puckered waiting for a kiss from him as she closed her eyes exhaling.

Volkner smirked and he carried her to his place and he threw her onto his bed pinning her down and climbed on top of her as he smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot kiss.

Brawly smirked and sat down on his bed with her on his lap his hands groping her body parts as he kissed her lips roughly into a hot passionate kiss as he grinded against her.

Flint keeps kisses her as he went deeper with the kiss while grinding on her softly. He was glad to finally be with his lover once and for all even though she's the champion, but didn't really mind it.

Lance smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing her passionately, but was going deeper into it while grinding on her softly. He enjoyed spending his time with her on this as he was very glad to be with the one he loves most.

Bailey blushed harder when he did that, but kisses him back as she likes this so far. She was slightly shock when he did this, but didn't really mind it.

Zoey squeaks a little bit when he did that, but she moans a little bit softly while grinding on his a little bit. She kissed him back as she let him touch her bit parts.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
*Body parts  
Today at 8:32 am  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina moaned for him as her mouth and tongue was busy practically French kissing him as she whimpered and grinded back against him needing him so freakin badly.

Clara squeaked and mewled into his powerful French kiss and she tried to dominate the kiss as she grinded against his groin as well. She rubbed his shoulders for stimulation.

Volkner was smirking as he inserted his tongue deep into her wet cavern and he French kissed her as he entwined his tongue over hers as his hands groped her butt cheeks.

Brawly growled and smirked into the kiss as he dominated her mouth French kissing her as he slipped his wet muscle into her mouth and he wrapped his tongue around hers.

Flint keeps kisses her some more as he held her while grinding on her. He loved her so much and didn't want to let her go at all. He smirked softly at the female and keeps going, but a little bit rougher.

Lance keep French kissing her as he sort of moan a little bit when she did that, but let her keep going. He wanted her so bad he couldn't stop himself for loving her, so he started to take her shirt off.

Bailey squeaks softly when he touched her butt, but still kisses him back while grinding on him a little bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him more.

Zoey keeps French kiss him as she moans a little bit, but keeps going. She wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him as she enjoyed this.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Its ok 

Regina moans mewled softly into his kiss as she put her arms and hands in his red Afro hair and she bounced up and down on him while straddling his crotch wanting him inside her.

Clara gasped and she squeaked and whimpered at this as her now perky breasts were now visible to him. She looked away from him now getting shy flustered and nervous.

Volkner now came out on top as he now started to nibble and nip all across her neck leaving hickeys in his wake as he grinded down against her and groped her boobs.

Brawly growled and won in the tongue battle as he kissed and suckled hickeys deep into her neck leaving purple marks as he squeezed and groped her tits in his hands.

Flint moans softly as he felt his crotch getting harder when she did that, but likes it so far. He smirked softly at her as he took his started to take his clothes off while looking at her with a small smile.

Lance looks at her confused at her"Is something wrong Clara?"he asked her being concerned about female while putting his palm on her shoulder. He doesn't even know about why is she getting shy and flustered now for a moment. 

Bailey moans some more as she was in a blushing mess right now well sort of and grinded on him softly. She was glad to be with him for awhile now.

Zoey moans some more as she blushed slightly as she let's him keep going. She grinding on his crotch a little bit as she felt something but did like where it was going.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Sorry I’m on doing my part now. Was posting fanfics   
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina mewled and moaned softly as she begged him to start leaving hickeys all over her neck as she shuddered and twitched in delight and in pure blissful pleasure.

Clara said no she was just getting turned on and aroused was all and begged him to start marking her neck as his as she gazed up deeply into his gorgeous blood red eyes.

Volkner then took all of both of their clothes off as he suckled on a nipple while he swirled his tongue around the areola and he squeezed and pinched her other helpless nipple.

Brawly smirked and he took off all of their clothes too as he leaned down and started suckling on her perky rosy bud and nit and sunk his teeth into the flesh while he tweaked the other one.

Flint chuckled as he started to nibble on her neck leaving some hickeys on her neck. He held her while rubbing her back softly to help her a little bit while groping her butt as he does so, and also keeps going.

Lance nods at her as he wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck while nibbling on it while leaving some hickeys on her neck."Heh cute"he said to her as he admits that she's adorable when she gets flustered. 

Bailey moans some more as she blushed softly at his body, but didn't really mind as she let's him do his thing. She can't believe this is happening, but was enjoying it so far right now.

Zoey moans some more as she let's him, but smiled softly at him. She saw his body and blush slightly that he looks pretty good, but it was true.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
“Aww Flint please!” Regina moaned out as she sighed and rested her back against his chest as she let him do whatever he wanted to her.  
“I am your Flint now and forever!” She said now naked.

“Ahh Lance please! I am yours now and forever! If you want me that is!” Clara said stuttering nervously as somehow she was now completely naked in front of him.

Volkner now suckled on her other nipple switching and then he began to finger her thrusting two fingers in and out of her as he finger fucked her grunting.

Brawly groaned and as he now suckled n the other perky bud he began to play with her labia and her clit and her folds parting them to enter two digits into her.

Flint nod as he gently grinding on her as he puts his dick inside of her clint and slowly thrust inside of her as he took a quick glimpse of her.

Lance nods as he takes the rest of his clothes off as he kisses her cheek while putting his fingers in her clint slowly fucking her while putting his dick inside of her while moving slowly.

Bailey flinched a little bit as she moans softly at this, but still enjoying this so far. She grip on the bed sheets staying strong.

Zoey moans some more as she let's him, she did flich a little, but it didn't really bother her since she enjoys this very much and stay strong.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
“Ahh Flint please! While you’re thrusting inside me suck on my boobs!” Regina whimpered and cried out in pleasure as she arched her back and blushed.

“Suck on my nipples as you’re fucking me Lance!” Clara moaned and mewled out as she shuddered and she dug her heels into the ground as she scratched his shoulders.

Volkner finger thrusted into her harder deeper and faster as he rubbed and stroked along her inner walls as he growled and scissored them inside her as well.

Brawly shoved two fingers inside her pumping them in and out of her as he grunted and groaned and he scissored her insides as well fucking her good with them.

Flint growled and grunts as he keeps thrusting inside her but was going a little bit faster and harder. He smirked as he suck on her boobs while licking them a little.

Lance nods as he grunts while keep thrusting inside her, but was going a little bit faster and rougher. He keeps going while sucking on her nipples and licks them.

Bailey covered her mouth trying to hold her moans as a little bit of tears comes out of her face, but tries not to show it to stay strong. She did enjoy it.

Zoey moans some more as she whimpered softly while griping the bed sheets have a little bit of tears comes out of her face. She felt herself blushing at all if them, but can't argue that she likes it.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina’s cheeks blushed a deep salmon pink as she arched her back and wrapped her arms around his head and pulled her even closer to her chest moaning softly.

Clara squeaked and gasped as she arched her back and her inner walls were still a little bit tight around his massive cock inside her as she curled her toes softly.

Volkner pulled out his two fingers and he replaced them with his shaft as he guided the tip in until once he felt her not as tight around him he pushed in all the way starting to thrust.

Brawly pulled out his fingers from her womb as he replaced them with his length and he penetrated and broke her hymen waiting patiently for the pain to subside.

Flint wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her while thrusting faster and harder inside her. He was closer to her as it felt nice to him as he didn't want to let her go.

Lance keep thrust faster and harder inside of her as he grunts slightly to this, but felt good to him while holding her.

Bailey moans louder as she let him thrust inside if her, but she still have a little bit of tears in her eyes while whimpering softly. As she let's him she felt glad about this in pleasure.

Zoey moans louder in pleasure as she let's him while grip on to the sheets with a few tears in her eyes, but was enjoying this so far.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina whimpered and squeaked cutely for him as she rubbed and scratched his shoulders up and down while her body shuddered in delight and in blissful pleasure.

Clara moaned and mewled out languidly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she gripped them tighter around him as her body twitched and spasmed in bliss and in lust.

Volkner rammed faster harder and deeper into her grieving as he picked up the pace and while he did that he kissed her passionately on her lips again and he bit her bottom lip.

Brawly slammed harder faster and deeper into her as his hips rocked and cracked against his cresting slapping sounds with friction as he bit and suckled on her shoulder.

Flint keeps thrusting inside her harder and faster as he was picking up the past while nuzzling her neck and biting her shoulder, but to to hard or soft just gently in the middle.

Lance kept holding on to her as he rammed inside her faster and harder while kissing her cheek and nibbling her neck as he does so. He was having a good time with her so far as he keeps moving.

Bailey moans louder while grunting a little bit as she still have some tears in her eyes, but sniffles softly. She kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Zoey moans louder as she whimpered while holding on to him as she winches in pain, but it was that much pain. She let's him keep going.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina finally reached and hit her orgasm as she screamed out Flints name and she orgasmed heavily all over and around his dick inside her as she kissed his lips.

Clara screamed out Lances name in pleasure and she was at her breaking point and she climaxed heavily as she was breathing heavily and kissed his cheek.

Volkner sped up his pace and he now grinded his hips into hers to create slapping noises as he was reaching her core her dead end and he was grunting as well.

Brawly was thrusting and pounding the living daylights outta her as he melded his hips into hers and he kissed her forehead while entwining his fingers with hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Flint moans a little bit as he keeps thrusting faster and harder until he orgasmed inside of her and panted. He looks at her as he kisses her back with a small smile on his face.

Lance moans and grunts as he keeps thrusting her faster and harder until he orgasmed inside of her. He panted while breathing heavily to catch this breath, but kiss her back.

Bailey moans louder than ever as tears was in her face while leaking some, but did like this. She felt a little bit better when he kissed her cheek while smiling weakly at him.

Zoey moans louder than ever as she was crying some and felt herself leaking as she winches a little bit in pain trying not to show it. She felt a little bit better when he kissed her forehead.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
See you tomorrow ttyl   
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Okay see ya tomorrow)  
Today at 5:41 pm  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina panted and she arched her back as she felt their liquids collide and mix into each other as she stroked his cheek.

Clara was on cloud nine as she felt their juices crash into one another's as she shuddered and shifted in pure delight and in lust.

Volkner grunted as he reached and found her core and he rammed wildly inti it until he eventually climaxed into her.

Brawly growled as he pumped and pounded into and slammed into her g spot roughly as he orgasmed into her while riding out his high.

Flint panted as well as he slowly pulled his member out if her cilt while setting her down to rest."He kiss her cheek softly while smiling"That was good"he said

Lance panted as he looks at her with a smile as he set her down gently while pulling out of her softly."You okay there love?"he asked her

"Ahh!"Bailey cried out as she panted while orgasmed on his member while still having tears in her eyes. She whimpered a little bit from leaking, but looks at him with a small smile as she did enjoy it.

"Ahh!"Zoey cried out as she orgasmed on his staff while panting try to catch her breath. She sniffles as she has tears on her face and whimpered softly as she was leaking, but looks up to him with a smile enjoying it.  
Today at 1:39 pm  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina was moaning and mewling as she panted and she laid her back down onto her back and she was panting and she kissed his cheek softly as well.

Clara then panted and he kissed his cheek as she shuddered and she shivered and twitched in pleasure.

Volkner then pulled out of her and he laid down next to her as he wrapped his arms wrapped her and he kissed her neck.

Brawly slipped out of her panting as he kissed her neck and he pulled her against his chest and smirked.

Flint lays down next to her as he smiles some at her while kissing her cheek back. He wrapped his arms around her while taking a small glimpse at the girl.

Lance smile a little bit at her while hugging her softly as he puts his cape right over themselfes to cover up and nuzzed her cheek a little bit.

Bailey smiles softly at him as she held on to him as she didn't mind at all. She giggled once he kisses her neck and yawns softly"...I love you Volkner"she said

Zoey giggles softly at this as she smiled softly at him while wrapping her arms around his neck and lays her head on his chest."I-I love you Brawly..."she said softly as she started to yawn getting tried.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
"I love you so much Flint!" Regina cried out as she snuggled against him for warmth as she put the covers over them.

"I love you Lance!" Clara cooed to him as she cuddled against him underneath his cape and nuzzled him back.

"I love you more baby," Volkner said huskily to her as he put the covers over them and he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you the most my love!" Brawly cooed to her keeping her secure in his arms while putting a blanket over them.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
"I love you too Regina"Flint said as he snuggles with her for warmth as well as he smiled some more at her as he didn't want to let her go.

"I love you too Clara"Lance said as he cuddles up with her under his cape as he did let go of her at all as he smiled at her.

Bailey smiles as she kissed his cheek softly while nuzzling his cheek a little bit. She started to feel sleepy as she was slowly closing her eyes.

Zoey smiles some more at him as she kissed his cheek while nuzzling him softly as she was getting very sleepy and slowly close her eyes.

The next morning Regina opened up her eyes and she stretched and yawned as well. She nuzzled into his Afro hair.

Clara was up and had been up for 45 minutes now and was just content with watching Lance sleep as she nuzzled his neck.

Volkner woke up opening up his eyes as he nibbled hickeys lightly all over the skin all over her neck smirking.

Brawly had been up the past hour just watching his beautiful girlfriend sleeping and he nuzzled her neck softly.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Flint smiled softly in his sleep as he was dreaming about Regina and other things to as he was having a peaceful sleep so far.

Lance smiles softly in his sleep as he was dreaming about Clara and other stuff to as he was having a peaceful sleep so far.

Bailey mumbled softly as she was still asleep since she was tried after what they did, but smiled softly as she didn't mind it.

Zoey smiles softly in her sleep as she was having a good dream so far, but was still tried after what they did as she didn't mind.

Regina got up out of his arm put her playboy bunny outfit back on got dressed and went to his kitchen to go make breakfast for the two of them.

Clara got up out of bed and she put back on her slutty maid costume and went to his kitchen and started making them breakfast.

Volkner got up and quietly got dressed and he walked into the kitchen to make themselves breakfast as he clapped open eggs.

Brawly carefully and silently got out of bed put some clothes on and walked into the kitchen to make them home fries and bacon for breakfast.

Flint was still asleep peacefully as he didn't know that Regina was already up. He was asleep for a bit as in a few minutes later he woke up yawning and stretch some as he looks around noticing that Regina isn't there. He got him and got dressed into his regular clothes.

Lance was still asleep peacefully as he didn't know that Clara was already up. After a few minutes later he wakes up and looks around as he didn't see Clara, so he got up and put back on his regular clothes as he smelled some breakfast.

Bailey was still asleep as she didn't notice that he was wake for now while shifting a little bit. She keeps sleeping until she woke up yawning and looks around. She tried to get up and put her clothes back on, but accidentally fell on the floor.

Zoey was still asleep for awhile as she didn't notice it so far. She keeps sleeping until a few minutes later she woke up yawning softly. She tried to get up to change back into her clothes, but accidentally fell on the floor.  
Today at 6:07 pm  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina was serving their breakfast onto plates and got them some juice as well. She sat down at the table and waited for Flint to come downstairs to eat with her.

Clara was serving their breakfast onto plates and got them some juice as well. She sat down at the table and waited for Lance to come downstairs to eat with her.

Volkner was serving their breakfast onto plates and got them some juice as well. He sat down at the table and waited for Bailey to come downstairs to eat with him.

Brawly was serving their breakfast onto plates and got them some juice as well. He sat down at the table and waited for Zoey to come downstairs to eat with him.

Flint made his way to the kitchen and saw Regina with a small smile on his face and the breakfast on the table. "Hey Regina"he said to her with a calm tone as he takes a seat and looks at the food.

Lance made his way to the kitchen and saw Clara with a small smile on his face and breakfast on the table. He took a seat at the a table and took a glimpse at her"Hey Clara"he greets her in a calm, but happy tone.

Bailey grunts a little bit and gets back up as she didn't hurt herself and started to change back into her clothes. She fixed her hair a little bit and walks out of the room and into the kitchen only to see Volkner and some breakfast food as she takes a seat"Hey Volkner"she said.

Zoey grunts a little bit and gets up as she didn't hurt herself and started to get dressed back into her clothes. She fixed her hair a little bit while leaving the room and head to the kitchen only to see breakfast on the table and takes a seat."Hey Brawly"she said with a small smile.

Regina started eating her food and she smiled at him saying morning and she stuffed her face full of her breakfast eventually needing to swallow and take gulps of her juice multiple times. She smiled at him and held his hand.

Clara started eating her food and she smiled at him saying morning and she stuffed her face full of her breakfast eventually needing to swallow and take gulps of her juice multiple times. She smiled at him and held his hand.

Volkner started eating his food and he smiled at her saying morning and he stuffed his face full of his breakfast eventually needing to swallow and take gulps of his juice multiple times. He smiled at her and held her hand.

Brawly started eating his food and he smiled at her saying morning and he stuffed his face full of his breakfast eventually needing to swallow and take gulps of his juice multiple times. He smiled at her and held her hand.

Flint waved at her a little bit while showing her a kind small smile as he started eating breakfast with her. He keeps eating, but not too fast or slowly just regularly as he takes a sip of his juice a few times and held on to Regina's hand while smiling.

Lance waved at her a little bit while showing her a kind small smile as he started to eat breakfast with her. He keeps eating, but not too fast or slow just regularly as he takes a sip of his juice a few times as he held on to Clara's hand while smiling.

Bailey some at him as she started to eat breakfast with him while enjoying the food. She takes her time, but not too much time as she glups down some juice and held on to his hand while smiling softly.

Zoey smiles some at him as she started to eat breakfast with him while enjoying the food. She takes her time eating, but not too much time as she glups down some juice and held his hand while smiling.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Going for the night but if you can continue to respond to my friends Tmnt rp she’s doing with you that’d be great   
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Okay and yes I'm to with her)  
Today at 5:53 pm  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Back   
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina pretty soon finished eating as she rubbed and stroked the top of Flints knuckles smiling at him and giggling.  
“What do you wanna do today handsome?” She asked him.

Clara pretty soon finished eating in no time at all and she rubbed and stroked and caressed Lances knuckles too as well.  
“Any plans for today Lance?” She asked him.

Brawly pretty soon finished eating as he rubbed and stroked the top of Zoeys knuckles smiling at her and chuckling.  
“What do you wanna do today sexy?” He asked her.

Volkner pretty soon finished eating in no time at all and he rubbed and stroked and caressed her knuckles too as well.  
“Any plans for today my love?” He asked her.

Flint was done eating as he took a glimpse at her with a small smile as he thinks about what to do since he has nothing to do at the moment."Maybe we can cuddle?"he said to her

Lance was done eating as he looked at Clara with a small smile while thinking about what to do today"Well I don't really any plans for today, but maybe we can cuddle while watching a movie?"he said

Bailey was done eating as she thinks for a moment as she doesn't have anything planned so far and wants to spend time him."Not really, but is it okay if we can watch a movie while cuddling or have a walk around the city?"she asked him

Zoey was done eating as she thinks for a moment as she didn't really have any plans so far and wanted to spend time with him."I don't know maybe we can cuddle or have a walk around the city?"she said  
Today at 6:49 pm  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina nodded and smiled back at him as her playboy bunny outfit was still on her she just imagined his arms wrapped around her boobs and his other hand caressing her legs this had black sheer tights on them and he fingered her leotard. She was just blushing and moaning at that.

Clara nodded and smiled back at him as her maid outfit was still on her she just imagined his arms wrapped around her boobs and his other hand caressing her legs this had black sheer tights on them and he fingered her underneath her costume. She was just blushing and moaning at that.

Volkner suggested and chose to wake a walk with her around Sunnyshore city and he took her hand and lead them out of his house and outside as the bright blue sky and bright ocean summer sun were shining down from the heavens.

Brawly said they could watch a movie and cuddle definitely. He brought her to the couch and put a movie in the DVD player then sat down on the couch placing her into his lap with his arms around her and his chin on top of her head.

Flint notice this as he was confused, but blush a little bit from her moaning." Um Regina are you okay?" He asked her being concerned, but thinks that she's having some kind of dirty thoughts in her mind.

Lance notice this as he was confused, but slightly blushed from her moaning. "Um Clara are you okay there?" He asked her being concerned, but thinks she's having some kind of dirty thoughts in her mind.

Bailey nods as she held his hand while following him out the outside and into the city. She looked around the place as it was beautiful and peaceful at the same time.

Zoey follows him to the couch as she sits on his lap while nuzzling him softly under his neck as she giggled softly. She watched the movie with him as she enjoyed this.

Flint notice this as he was confused, but blush a little bit from her moaning." Um Regina are you okay?" He asked her being concerned, but thinks that she's having some kind of dirty thoughts in her mind.

Lance notice this as he was confused, but slightly blushed from her moaning. "Um Clara are you okay there?" He asked her being concerned, but thinks she's having some kind of dirty thoughts in her mind.

Bailey nods as she held his hand while following him out the outside and into the city. She looked around the place as it was beautiful and peaceful at the same time.

Zoey follows him to the couch as she sits on his lap while nuzzling him softly under his neck as she giggled softly. She watched the movie with him as she enjoyed this.  
Mon at 12:47 pm  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina nodded her head yes saying she was ok and she was just imagining the dirty things that he could do to her.

Clara nodded saying she was ok and she said that she was just imagining the dirty things that he could do to her.

Volkner then held her hand in his and squeezed her hand lovingly as he smiled down and turned his head to look at her and chuckled.

Brawly nuzzled her neck now breathing in her scent as he kissed her all over the back of her neck and he said he loves her.

Flint nods as he called it since he knew she was going to say that as he goes closer to her and kisses her neck while groping her boob.

Lance nods as he kinda figured that she would say that as he goes closer to her and kisses her neck while groping her boob softly.

Bailey keeps holding his hand as she looked at him while kissing his cheek softly and giggles"It's nice out here"

Zoey smiles some as she kissed him back as she loves him very much while wrapped her arms around his neck while leaning her head in his shoulder."I love you"she mumbled  
Today at 6:22 pm  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina gasped squeaked and whimpered softly as she rubbed his beautiful red Afro hair and she even kissed it. She laid down on her back on the couch as she moaned.

Clara gasped squeaked and whimpered softly as she rubbed his beautiful red spiky hair and she even kissed it. She laid down on her back on the couch as she moaned.

Volkner nodded in agreement with her as he sat down on a bench and watched the beautiful blue sky and the white clouds by the beach and heard and watched the waves crash up on shore.

Brawly mumbled and muttered into the kiss that he loved her the most as he continued to make out with her a little bit more as he watched the movie multitasking as well.

Flint keeps kisses her as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she let's her rubbed his hair since he didn't mind. He got on top of her as he keeps kissing her while groping her boob softly.

Lance keeps kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he let's her touch his hair as he didn't mind. He was on top of her as he was still kissing her while groping her boob softly.

Bailey takes a seat next to him on a bench while looking up at the sky with a small smile on her face. She looked at him for a moment and thought about something"Hey Volkner do you want to see something handsome?"she asked him as she grabbed a mirror and show it to him"Beacuse there's a handsome angle right next to me"she said while flirting with him.

Zoey keeps kissing him since she loves him very much, but breaks away from the kiss while smiling softly at him while watching the movie. She thought about something and looks at him"Hey Brawly are you a keyboard because your just my type."she said while flirting with him  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled softly wrapping her arms around him as she arched her back and she let him basically do whatever he wanted to her.

Clara moaned and mewled softly wrapping her arms around him as she arched her back and she let him do basically whatever he wanted to her.

Volkner smirked and said awww and nuzzled her affectionately hugging her oh so tightly.  
“You’re getting me a roused for you again baby cakes.”

Brawly smirked and he thanked her for that as he came up with one himself.  
“I don’t know if you’re meteor or not baby cakes but you rock my world.”

Flint keeps kissing her until he stop and nibbles on her neck softly while groping her butt as he loves her so much he doesn't want to let her go at all.

Lance keeps kiss her until he stop while nibbling her neck softly while groping her butt as he loves her so much as he didn't want to let her go at all.

Bailey giggles softly at him as she hugged him back"I can tell, but it's true you are a handsome angle."she said while nuzzling his cheek while snickering softly.

Zoey smiles as she giggled softly"Good one"she said while blushing a little bit, but smiled at his flirting as she peck his cheek  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Regina moaned and squeaked out his name in a sexual lustful way as she rubbed his shoulders while she grinded against him for friction because her heat was bad.

Clara moaned and squeaked out his name in a sexual lustful way as she rubbed his shoulders while she grinded against him for friction because her heat was bad.

Volkner said thank you as he picked her up bridal style in his arms and swung her around lovingly and affectionately as he kissed her all over her pretty face.

Brawly said thank you as he picked her up bridal style in his arms and swung her around lovingly and affectionately as he kissed her all over her pretty face.


	3. Chapter 3

Flint keeps kisses her as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she let's her rubbed his hair since he didn't mind. He got on top of her as he keeps kissing her while groping her boob softly.

Lance keeps kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he let's her touch his hair as he didn't mind. He was on top of her as he was still kissing her while groping her boob softly.

Bailey takes a seat next to him on a bench while looking up at the sky with a small smile on her face. She looked at him for a moment and thought about something"Hey Volkner do you want to see something handsome?"she asked him as she grabbed a mirror and show it to him"Beacuse there's a handsome angle right next to me"she said while flirting with him.

Zoey keeps kissing him since she loves him very much, but breaks away from the kiss while smiling softly at him while watching the movie. She thought about something and looks at him"Hey Brawly are you a keyboard because your just my type."she said while flirting with him  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled softly wrapping her arms around him as she arched her back and she let him basically do whatever he wanted to her.

Clara moaned and mewled softly wrapping her arms around him as she arched her back and she let him do basically whatever he wanted to her.

Volkner smirked and said awww and nuzzled her affectionately hugging her oh so tightly.  
“You’re getting me a roused for you again baby cakes.”

Brawly smirked and he thanked her for that as he came up with one himself.  
“I don’t know if you’re meteor or not baby cakes but you rock my world.”  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Flint keeps kissing her until he stop and nibbles on her neck softly while groping her butt as he loves her so much he doesn't want to let her go at all.

Lance keeps kiss her until he stop while nibbling her neck softly while groping her butt as he loves her so much as he didn't want to let her go at all.

Bailey giggles softly at him as she hugged him back"I can tell, but it's true you are a handsome angle."she said while nuzzling his cheek while snickering softly.

Zoey smiles as she giggled softly"Good one"she said while blushing a little bit, but smiled at his flirting as she peck his cheek  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Regina moaned and squeaked out his name in a sexual lustful way as she rubbed his shoulders while she grinded against him for friction because her heat was bad.

Clara moaned and squeaked out his name in a sexual lustful way as she rubbed his shoulders while she grinded against him for friction because her heat was bad.

Volkner said thank you as he picked her up bridal style in his arms and swung her around lovingly and affectionately as he kissed her all over her pretty face.

Brawly said thank you as he picked her up bridal style in his arms and swung her around lovingly and affectionately as he kissed her all over her pretty face.  
Today at 2:02 pm  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Flint keeps nibbling her neck as he left some hickeys marks while grinding on her. He grunts as he keeps going as he likes this so far, but he didn't really mind doing this at all.

Lance keeps nibbling her neck as he left some hickey marks while grinding on her. He grunts softly as he keeps going as he likes this for awhile, but he still didn't mind doing this.

Bailey laughs as she held on to as she kissed him in the lips while breaking away. She smiled since she was kinda have fun with him as she giggled softly and kisses his cheek.

Zoey laughs as she held on to him as she kissed him back with a smile on her face since she was kinda have fun. She giggled softly while kissing his cheek.  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Regina was getting so aroused and so turned on that she tilted her head back and she arched her back as she rubbed his shoulders and dug her heels into his couch which is where they currently were.

Clara was getting so aroused and so turned on tat she tilted her head back and she arched her back as she rubbed his shoulders and dug her heels into his couch which is where they currently were.

Volkner began smiling and chuckling into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and he began to put her and sat her down into his lap as he was so kind tender and careful with her.

Brawly smirked and growled into the kiss kissing her roughly back while he rubbed his hands on her hips and he began to French kiss her battling her tongue for dominance.

Bailey sat down on his lap while smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She likes him being kind tender and carful with her.

Zoey blush softly as she kissed him back some more while wrapping her arms around his neck. She keeps French kissing him as she tried to win, but let's him take control.  
Yesterday at 10:29 am  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Can you have Flint and Lance on their boobs please?  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Sure)  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Oh do I have to redo their parts or type it on the next turn?)  
Yesterday at 4:44 pm  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Redo their parts please if you can   
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Fine)

Flint keeps grinding on her while groping her boobs as he let's her adjust herself. He likes this so far as he grunts softly while he keeps going

Lance keeps grinding on her as he was groping her boobs as he let's her adjust herself. He likes it so far as he grunts softly and keeps going.

Is this better?)  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Yeah thanks   
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Your welcome)  
Today at 11:18 am  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Regina moaned softly as she begged him to start sucking on her boobs now as she squirmed and fidgeted with herself and she leaned against him as she kissed his cheek and grinded against his groin.

Clara moaned softly as she begged him to start sucking on her boobs now as she squirmed and fidgeted with herself and she leaned against him as she kissed his cheek and grinded against his groin.

Volkner was bringing her closer to him but just remembered that they were out in public so he picked her up bridal style and decided to carry her back to his home. Once he got there he brought her back to his bedroom.

Brawly growled into the kiss French kissing her deeper as his tongue intertwined with hers as he fought hers in a rough and passionate tongue battle claiming for dominance as he eventually won.

Flint nods as he sucks in her boobs while his other hand was groping on the other one. He grunts a little bit when she grinding on his member, but let's her anyway.

Lance nods as he sucks on her boobs while the other hand is groping the other one. He grunts a little when she grinding on his member, but let's her anyway.

Bailey held on to him as she noticed that he's taking her back to his house as she nuzzled his cheek softly. She had a small smile on her face as she mumbled something under her breath, but didn't want to say it for now.

Zoey keeps French kissing him as she let's him take control and wins as she didn't really mind it. She was trying to mumbled something, but didn't say as she slowly grinding on him.  
Today at 6:33 pm  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Regina arched her back tilting her head back as she brought his head closer t her chest and rubbed his hair and head in soothing strokes up and down. She even kissed his forehead as well.

Clara arched her back tilting her head back as she brought his head closer t her chest and rubbed his hair and head in soothing strokes up and down. She even kissed his forehead as well.

Volkner set her down on his bed very gently as he climbed on top of her and he started to kiss her all over her body worshipping every inch of smooth silky skin as he groped her boobs as well.

Brawly came out on top smirking because she Surat really put up a fight. He buried his face into her neck and h breathed hot air there as nipped on a sensitive spot he knew would drive her wild.

Bailey layed down on his bed as she blushed softly at him, but smile a bit and let's him do what he has to do. She giggled softly when she felt his kisses on her skin, but holds her moans back when he groped her boobs. 

Zoey fliches some when he did that to her neck, but she stay strong and let's him keep going as she felt his breath in her neck."Brawly...."she mumbled under her breath while she almost felt him touch her soft spot.  
Wed at 10:48 pm  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Um can Flint and Lance fuck them now?   
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Yes, but I'm not redoing their parts again I'll just cut to the chase I know it's a rp, but still)

Flint took his pants and boxers off showing his member as he puts it inside of her clit and started thrusting. He gurnts softly at this, but keeps going as he didn't speed up for now

Lance took his pants and boxers off showing his member as he puts it in her clit and started thrusting inside of her. He gurnts softly at this, but he keeps going as he didn't speed up for now.

(Is this better?)  
Yesterday at 8:37 pm  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Oh ok sorry and yeah thanks   
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
It's okay no worries and your welcome  
Today at 3:35 pm  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Regina moaned out and even mewled as well as she arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist as she gripped his bedsheets tightly in her fists.

Clara moaned out and even mewled as well as she arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist as she gripped his bedsheets tightly in her fists.

Volkner started to suckle on her boobs and her nipples and areolas driving them both mad as he made the rose buds harden underneath his teeth.

Brawly started to suckle on her boobs and her nipples and areolas driving them both mad as he made the rose buds harden underneath his teeth.

Flint keeps thrusting inside of her as he kinda speeds up a little as he wrapped his arms around her while grunting some as he keeps going.

Lance keeps thrusting inside her as he picked up the pace a little as he wrapped his arms around her while grunting some as he keeps going.

Bailey moans softly when he did that, but let's him keep going anyway as she didn't really mind it so far since she likes it so far. She rubbed his hair softly while ruffling it for fun.

Zoey moans softly when he did that, but let's him keep going anyway as she didn't really mind it so far since she liked it so far. She rubbed his hair some while ruffling it for fun.  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Regina scratched his shoulders as she shuddered and twitched in spasmic movements as she whimpered and squeaked in pleasure while she dug her heels into the bed.

Clara scratched his shoulders as she shuddered and twitched in spasmic movements as she whimpered and squeaked in pleasure while she dug her heels into the bed.

Volkner then once he was done popping and suckling on both rosy buds he trailed hickeys all around her waist down to her pussy and he started to eat her pussy out in pleasure suckling on her folds.

Brawly then once he was done popping and suckling on both rosary buds he trailer hickeys all around her waist down to her pussy and he started to eat her pussy out in pleasure suckling on her folds.

Flint keeps thrusting as he went faster while he's grunting at the same time. He keeps going as he held her softly and moaning some, but it was quite.

Lance keeps thrusting as he went faster while he's grunting at the same time. He keeps going as he held her softly and moaning some, but it was quite.

Bailey moans a little bit louder in pleasure as she grip on the bedsheets and let's him keep going. She stay strong as she did flich a little bit, but it didn't stop her from doing this and relax a bit.

Zoey moans a little bit louder in pleasure as she grips the bedsheets and let's him keep going. She stay strong as she did flich a little bit, but it didn't stop her from doing this and relax a bit.  
Today at 2:25 am  
TickleMePinkFuzzy's avatar  
Regina was reaching her high and pretty soon after more bouts of moaning mewling whimpering and her body arching and shuddering she climaxed all around his member deep inside of her.

Clara was reaching her peak and pretty soon after more bouts of moaning mewling whimpering and her body arching and shuddering she orgasmed all around his length deep inside of her.

Volkner then slammed his dick inside of her as he started to thrust harder deeper and faster into her than ever before as he gripped onto her hips even bruising them with how tight he held them.

Brawly then rammed his cock inside of her as he started to thrust deeper faster and harder into her than ever before as he gripped onto her hips even bruising them with how tight he held them.


End file.
